<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the boy who crushes apples and the clueless chicken lover by colattae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077905">the boy who crushes apples and the clueless chicken lover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/colattae/pseuds/colattae'>colattae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the soulmate hunt [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Yeosang the bestest friend, dance team!au, woosang are best friends, wooyoung is mute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:34:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/colattae/pseuds/colattae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeosang tried to cheer Wooyoung up after his first meet disaster with San, by reminding the younger that his first meet with Jongho was almost nothing less disastrous than Wooyoung and San's</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the soulmate hunt [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the boy who crushes apples and the clueless chicken lover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>finally, jongsang's part for the series! but unlike the second and third part of the series, I strongly suggest you to read at least the first part of the series so the story would makes sense :)</p><p>anyway, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jongho was restless. He kept dialing Yeosang's number but the older didn't pick up his call, making him worried. Hongjoong already dismissed them after Wooyoung and San's little incident and he couldn't bring himself to walk home without worrying about his soulmate who just dashed after his best friend. </p><p>Jongho decided to walk to the park near the dance academy. He approached one of the bench and softly dropped himself, before he pulled his phone from his pocket and tried to call Yeosang again.</p><p>Still, no answer.</p><p>Jongho tried to calm himself. <em>'Maybe he forgot to turn off the do not disturb mode,'</em>, he thought, remembering the older's habit of putting his phone into do not disturb mode.</p><p>Jongho tapped his feet on the ground nervously while trying to focus on something else at the park. A few kids playing on the slides, a group of moms sitting on the other benches, a couple sitting on the grass with their picnic basket feeding each other, anything. But his mind was somewhere else.</p><p>His focus moved to his phone as it suddenly vibrated on his hand. A message from Yeosang.</p><p><em>''I'll call you later," </em>Yeosang wrote. </p><p><em>"Everything's fine?"</em> Jongho replied, he bit his lip as he waited for Yeosang's reply.</p><p><em>"❤" </em>That was the only reply he got. Jongho sighed, he decided to stay at the park as he waited for Yeosang's call.</p><p>***</p><p>Meanwhile, Yeosang was busy comforting Wooyoung in his room.</p><p>Wooyoung sat on his bed, hugging his knees to his chest. His eyes was still a bit red from crying and breath interrupted by hiccups occasionally. Yeosang sat beside him, arm over Wooyoung's shoulder while his hand patted the younger's head lightly.</p><p>"I'm so sorry that you have to experience something like that,"</p><p>Wooyoung willed himself to flip his notebook open and put it on his lap for Yeosang to see, so that his bestfriend could read as he write.</p><p>
  <em>"No, don't say sorry, it's kind of makes sense with my condition though. I should've prepared myself and expect something like that when I meet my soulmate, but I'm just too shocked when it happened for real earlier,"</em>
</p><p>"But still..."</p><p>Wooyoung squeezed Yeosang's hand, his puffy eyes looked at the older trying to send the messages, <em>"It's okay, I'm fine,"</em>. Yeosang just sighed at his best friend.</p><p>"Let me just tell you something to make you feel better," Yeosang waited until Wooyoung focused on him, "I yelled at him after you left the practice room. I mean, how dare he said something like that to you??"</p><p>Wooyoung widened his eyes, he brought up his notebook and smacked Yeosang's arm with it.</p><p>"Ouch! What was that for??"</p><p>Wooyoung quickly scribbled on his notebook.</p><p>
  <em>"For yelling at my soulmate, of course!"</em>
</p><p>"Whoa, not even a day passed and you already choose him over me? I'm done here," Yeosang dramatically run his hand over his head and stood up from Wooyoung's bed, but he stopped as Wooyoung quickly grabbed his shirt before he could even take a step. Wooyoung furiously wrote on his notebook that Yeosang almost couldn't read his writing.</p><p>
  <em>"That's not the case! Don't you realize that he's probably shocked too?? He maybe thinks that he doesn't have a soulmate because he didn't got his tattoo, and then he found out that he actually have a soulmate, and it's someone who's mute!"</em>
</p><p>Yeosang read and scratch his head awkwardly, "Well, it's kind of makes sense..."</p><p>They both went silent for a moment before Yeosang started talking again.</p><p>"Do you want to lay down and cuddle?"</p><p>Wooyoung nodded, and Yeosang was quick to pull Wooyoung down and hugged his best friend closer, his hand stroking the younger's hair.</p><p>"Come to think of it... I can't believe that both of our first meet with our soulmates are quite a mess," Yeosang said suddenly and laughed. Wooyoung let out a silent laugh too at the memory of the moment when Yeosang met Jongho for the first time.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>15th of June, 2016. Yeosang woke up feeling something weird on his arm. He slowly brought himself to sit up, before rubbing his arm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ah, right," Yeosang spoke to himself when he remembered something, and started to roll up his sleeve to check on his soulmate tattoo. He tried his best to read them, and frowned at the long sentence tattooed on his arm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Really, God? I wished for something more romantic but...fine,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly, he heard a buzz from his phone on his bedside table. A message from Wooyoung.</em>
</p><p>'Happy birthday! Here, eat something nice and have a nice day!'</p><p>
  <em>A few seconds later Wooyoung sent him another message. Yeosang giggled as he saw what Wooyoung just sent him: his favorite chicken set coupon.</em>
</p><p>'Thank you ❤ Are you coming today?' <em>Yeosang replied. He waited for a seconds before Wooyoung's reply popped on his screen.</em></p><p>'Of course I am, it's my best friend's birthday after all :D Have your soulmate tattoo appeared??'</p><p>'Yes, it's here, but...'</p><p>'But what? Wait, no spoiler, please! I'll see it myself! See you in an hour!'</p><p>
  <em>Yeosang climbed down his bed to leave his room and eat some breakfast, earning a bunch of birthday wishes from his family. He told his mom that Wooyoung was going to come to see his tattoo and showed his tattoo to his mom who just smiled at her son.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeosang decided to take a shower while he wait for his bestfriend to come. He keep staring at his arm as he showered, softly rubbing his arm to ease the itch.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As he finished showering and entered his room, he found out that Wooyoung was already sitting on his bed. His mother always think of Wooyoung as her own son and of course she would let Wooyoung wait for Yeosang in his room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wooyoung smiled at Yeosang, his hand holding a box of present with a piece of paper attached on it which reads "For You :)"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Another gift, really?" Yeosang hugged Wooyoung when the younger nodded, not forgetting to whisper a "Thank you," into Wooyoung's ear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wooyoung pulled himself from Yeosang and took his notebook next to him before flipping it open and showed his already written message to Yeosang.</em>
</p><p>"Hurry up, show me your tattoo, I wanna see it!"</p><p>
  <em>Yeosang rolled up his sleeve and showed his arm to Wooyoung. Wooyoung's eyes widened at the long sentence tattooed on Yeosang's arm and let out a silent laugh after he finished reading it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't you dare laugh at my tattoo!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wooyoung scribbled at his notebook while covering his mouth with his hand trying to hide his laugh, even though it was unnecessary since Yeosang couldn't hear it anyway if he laughed.</em>
</p><p>"But it's funny! And it's almost long enough to cover your entire arm hahaha :D"</p><p>
  <em>"For goodness sake, stop laughing!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wooyoung stopped his silent laugh and touched Yeosang's tattooed arm, reading the sentence over and over again. He then took up his pen and wrote on his notebook before showing it to Yeosang.</em>
</p><p>"Now that I read it over and over again, doesn't it seems like your soulmate will recognize you first?"</p><p>
  <em>Yeosang read the sentence again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Seems so?" Yeosang agreed, "I'll just wait for my soulmate to find me first, then,"</em>
</p><p><em>Wooyoung nodded and rubbed Yeosang's tattooed arm once again before writing another sentence on his notebook. </em>"Ahh I can't wait until I got my tattoo!"</p><p>
  <em>"You just need to wait for the next five months though, be patient!" Yeosang patted the younger's head lovingly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wooyoung nodded excitedly while rubbing his own arm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's been almost a year and four months since Yeosang's tattoo appeared. He wasn't really feel the rush of meeting his soulmate, unlike his best friend who always trying to help him find his soulmate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wooyoung-ah, you really should stop asking people's soulmate tattoo to see if it could match mine, especially to anyone who just joined our dance academy. It's getting embarrassing!" Yeosang whined to Wooyoung one day.</em>
</p><p>"I'm not doing it just for you, okay? I'm trying to find mine too!"</p><p>
  <em>"Wooyoung-ah. They will come to you eventually, just leave it on fate. That's the point of a soulmate. Remember what Seonghwa-hyung said? It's never too late to meet your soulmate,"</em>
</p><p>"Fine. I'll tone it down for a bit, but you can't stop me! :P"</p><p>
  <em>Wooyoung put his notebook aside and started to stretch his body alongside Yeosang, Mingi, and Yunho. Seonghwa was busy sweeping the floor for the nth time, and Hongjoong was out because the dance teacher called him outside.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ten minutes later, Hongjoong entered the room with a boy next to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Guys, meet our new team member, Choi Jongho. He's currently the youngest in our team, so please get along and take care of him, okay?" Hongjoong waited until he earns a bunch of nods from his team members before turning to Jongho, "You can put your backpack there," Hongjoong pointed at the side of the room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jongho nodded before walking to the spot Hongjoong pointed earlier, and didn't realized when a piece of paper slipped out from his jacket. Yeosang picked it up as he was the closest to the paper, and accidentally reads through the form.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You got in because you split apples??" Yeosang gasped as he read through Jongho's form, he waved to Wooyoung to read with him and pointed at the "Special Talent" section on the form.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jongho widened his eyes at Yeosang's words. He calmly put down his backpack and pointed at Yeosang's arm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How about you roll up your sleeve and show your tattoo to me?"</em>
</p><p><em>Yeosang and Wooyoung gasped, as the words was so familiar to them. Yeosang slowly rolled up his sleeve and showed his soulmate tattoo to Jongho, a long sentence which reads <strong>'</strong><strong>How about you roll up your sleeve and show your tattoo to me?' </strong>tattoed on his arm. Jongho did the same, he rolled his sleeve up and showed his tattoo to Yeosang: </em> <strong> <em>'You got in because you split apples?'</em> </strong></p><p>
  <em>"Oh no, my soulmate is a freaking Hulk!" Yeosang made a dramatic face and Jongho couldn't help but yelled back at Yeosang.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't call me a Hulk!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But you freaking split apples!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Have you ever seen Hulk split apples??"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, but..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then you don't have any reason to call me a Hulk!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But still, people aren't going around splitting apples!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm not just going around splitting apples!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The other team members just laughed at the sight of Yeosang arguing with his newfound soulmate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Feels like deja vu, isn't it?" Hongjoong whispered to Seonghwa's ear next to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Definitely," Seonghwa answered while smiling at the leader.</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>"This kind of makes me want to meet him,"</p><p>Wooyoung let go of Yeosang's arm. He sat up and took his notebook he put earlier on his bedside table and wrote, <em>"Then go, I'm sure he's worried about you,"</em></p><p>"But..." Yeosang sat up and went silence when Wooyoung squeezed his hand again and looked at him, his eyes telling that he's fine.</p><p>Wooyoung sensed the doubting look at Yeosang eyes and wrote more under his previous writing.</p><p><em>"I'm fine now, thanks to you. Just one thing,"  </em>Wooyoung waited until Yeosang hummed questioning before he continue writing, <em>"You have to apologize to San for yelling at him. It must have been a shock for him too,"</em></p><p>Yeosang sighed, "Fine. But wait, I don't have his phone number yet!"</p><p>Wooyoung rolled his eyes, he flipped his notebook furiously and wrote on the empty page, not before taking a big marker in his drawer (it was their little deal, Wooyoung would only use the big marker to differentiate his writing as if he's yelling) and slapped Yeosang's arm with it.</p><p>
  <em>"Just do it tomorrow when you meet him! Aren't you going to practice tomorrow??"</em>
</p><p>"Okay, okay! You're pretty strong for someone who's feeling upset, huh?" Yeosang rubbed the spot his arm where Wooyoung slapped him.</p><p>
  <em>"That means I'm fine now, just go, I'm feeling better, really. Jongho must be worried about you if you don't call him because you stay here longer,"</em>
</p><p>Yeosang gave Wooyoung one last hug and whispered, "It's going to be okay, Wooyoung-ah. Also, I'm glad that you finally meet your soulmate,"</p><p>Wooyoung pulled himself from Yeosang and nodded, he waved Yeosang goodbye as the older left his room.</p><p>***</p><p>Yeosang quickly dialed Jongho's number as soon as he left Wooyoung's home. He sighed in relieve when Jongho picked up his call on the first ring, as if the younger was waiting for his call.</p><p>
  <em>"Hello?"</em>
</p><p>"Where are you?"</p><p>
  <em>"At the park near the academy. Hey, is everything..."</em>
</p><p>"Okay, I'm on my way there," Yeosang cut Jongho's words and abruptly hang up the call. He giggled as he imagined Jongho being panic after he just hang up his call like that.</p><p>Almost twenty minutes later, Yeosang arrived at the park and spotted Jongho sitting on one of the benches. He skipped and waved his hand when Jongho noticed him.</p><p>"Hey," Yeosang called, Jongho quickly moved from his seat to make some space and patted on the spot next to him, signaling Yeosang to sat down.</p><p>"How's Wooyoung?"</p><p>"He's fine now. Just a little bit shocked,"</p><p>"That's understandable,"</p><p>"Yeah, that's why I went to comfort him. But don't worry, he's fine now. He even scolded me,"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because I told him that I yelled to San after he ran away. He hit me with his notebook,"</p><p>"Well, serve you right,"</p><p>"Excuse me??"</p><p>Jongho laughed at the older.</p><p>"So what were you two doing at Wooyoung's home?" Jongho asked.</p><p>"We were just...cuddling? Oh and we ended up reminiscing our first meet,"</p><p>"You mean..."</p><p>"Yes, that day when you came to the academy,"</p><p>"Oh, and what about that?"</p><p>"It was funny, wasn't it? Also... you know, you were pretty calm for someone with those words as your soulmate tattoo, also for someone who found out for the first time that you're destined with a young man as gorgeous as me,"</p><p>Jongho frowned at Yeosang.</p><p>"Is that a compliment for me or a self-compliment?" Jongho paused when Yeosang laughed at him, "I'm so used to people being amazed by my crushing talent anyway, so I'm not even surprised with my tattoo. Also, it happened on my birthday so maybe I'm unconsciously in a good mood? The only thing that made me a little bit upset was when someone called me a Hulk,"</p><p>Jongho smirked at Yeosang, the later then playfully punched Jongho's arm.</p><p>"Wait, our first meet was on your birthday?" Yeosang faked a surprised look but the younger was failed to notice.</p><p>"Woah, you're so unbelievable,"</p><p>"I know," Yeosang flipped his hair away.</p><p>"Now you're bragging yourself??" Jongho playfully hit Yeosang's shoulder.</p><p>"Ouch! What's wrong with people today?? Why is everyone keeps hitting me??</p><p>"I know you're bad at remembering birthdays but shouldn't you at least remember your soulmate's birthday??"</p><p>"I'm kidding, of course I remember our first meet and your birthday,"</p><p>"When was it?"</p><p>"12th of October! Stop doubting me!" Yeosang pouted at Jongho. Jongho just laughed at his soulmate.</p><p>"Anyway, why did you stay here instead of going home?" Yeosang asked.</p><p>"I'm worried about you, obviously? And Wooyoung too, of course. And this park is a nice place to distract yourself a bit when your soulmate doesn't answer your calls and keeps you waiting for his call,"</p><p>"Sorry, I was too busy comforting Wooyoung," Yeosang apologized and ran his gaze around the park, "But you're right though, this park looks really nice,"</p><p>"Should we get going or do you want to stay?"</p><p>"Let's stay for a bit longer," Yeosang said, he took a deep breath of the fresh air and looked around the park. He was then distracted by the vibration of his phone in his pocket. He pulled it out and clicked on the notification: 'New Messages from Wooyoungie'</p><p>"It's Wooyoung. He sent me a chicken set coupon! Shall we go take it later?" Yeosang giggled happily, he showed his phone screen to Jongho.</p><p>"That's relatable,"</p><p>"Huh?" Yeosang looked at Jongho, confused at the younger's words.</p><p>Jongho pointed at Wooyoung's messages above the coupon: <em>"Thank you so much for comforting me, I'm glad to have you as my best friend ❤"</em></p><p>"Because me too," Jongho pulled Yeosang closer to him and put Yeosang's head on his shoulder, "I'm glad and proud to have you as my soulmate,"</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>finallyyy done with all the couples! 😭<br/>if you like this story, kindly hit that kudos button, please? 😘<br/>and don't hesitate to leave comments, I really REALLY love reading them and have some conversations with y'all! 😆<br/>also scream at me on my twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/colattae">here</a></p><p>anyway, thank you sooo much for reading this story, stay healthy and hydrated, atinys! ✌</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>